The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more particularly to a color filter array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
Black column space (BCS) or BM (Black Matrix)-less technology applied to LCD panels can reduce a process using BM, and thus cost can be saved. In the BCS technique, black materials are used in periphery to have an effect of being directly substituted for the BM to function for light shielding. Besides, another effect is to support a thickness of a cell of an LCD panel when the black materials are used in an AA (active area). The light shielding for a scanning line and a data line in the AA relies on mutuality of color resist stacking and metals to carry it out. The stacking of color resists generally employs a red color resist and a blue color resist to be overlapped since the spectrums of these two colors are not overlapped. In this manner, the optical effect would be better.
Current display products applying BCS/BM-less technology on the market use IPS (In-Plane Switching) technology. A layer of planarization layer (PFA) is used in the IPS technology to flatten out a projection generated by overlapping of color resists. However, costs will increase for display products applying BCS/BM-less technology in HVA (high transmittance vertical alignment) mode if the planarization layer is used. Consequently, the planarization layer is not employed in HVA technology. The problem, in which projections around sides are generated due to overlapping of color resists when the HVA-mode display products apply BCS/BM-less technology, is raised, so that a phenomenon is generated about irregular Polyimide (PI) and liquid crystal flow during the processes of PI coating and liquid crystal filling due to the retaining projections around sides and thereby display performance is affected.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the foregoing technical problems.